Love isn't blind
by Mariannexdxxx
Summary: brittany is new at McKinley and she falls in love with Santana Lopez, the most popular girl in school. The only problem is that Santana can't see her because she's blind and she has a boyfriend. Will Santana fall in love with Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Love isn't blind. Chapter 1

Summary**: brittany is new at McKinley and she falls in love with Santana Lopez, the most popular girl in school. The only problem is that Santana can't see her because she's blind and she has a boyfriend. Will Santana fall in love with Brittany.**

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

"Okay have a good first day at school Britt, don't forget to get your schedule from the principal" Brittany's mom Linda said as Brittany steps out of the car.

"Thanks, mom"Brittany said as she looks at this enormous building. Brittany swallows hard before walking towards the main entrance. Once Brittany is there she stops and takes a deep breath "Come Britt, you can do this" She said to her self as she opens the door and walk inside.

Once Brittany is inside she's suprised at how crowded the hallway is, she trys to wiggle her self through the crowd. After a few minutes the bell rings and within seconds the hallway is completely empty, so Brittany start searching for the principal office when she bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"O my god, I am so sorry, I didn't look where I was going" Brittany said as she looks up and her jaw hit the ground when she sees a beautiful latina sitting in front of her. Brittany looks even more shocked when she sees a blond labrador standing beside the Latina.

"Don't sweat it, just make sure where you look ne-" the latina is interrupted by a blond girl and a guy with a mohawk"Santana, you know your parents don't want you to wonder through the hallways by your self, you could have been hurt" the blond girl said as she helps the latina up.

"I am sorry Q, beside I wasn't alone, I had Lucy and I didn't got hurt, the girl over there just didn't look where she was going" Santana said as she grabbed Lucy's leash with her left hand and with her right hand she grabbed the guy's hand hand

"Umm, could you please help me I am searching for the principal office, I am new here" Brittany said.

"It's at the end of the corridor first door on your left and watch where you are next time newbie" The guy said as he start to walk away.

"Puck, be nice, she's new here she doesn't know her way yet but tomorrow you can be as mean as you want" Santana said as she kiss Puck on his cheek.

Brittany swallows hard and quickly makes her way to the principal office.

* * *

After a few minutes she finally arrives and knock on the door.

The door open and an idian man in a brown suit look at her "Ah, you must be Brittany S. Pierce, please come in."

"Hello, I am principal Figgins, here is your schedule and other important stuff. We are just waiting for Ms. Berry to show you around in this school." Right after principal Figgins said that the door opened and a short brunette walks " I am sorry I am late principal Figgins, I was just putting up posters for the glee club, now you must be Brittany, I am Rachel Barbra Berry and I am the lead singer of the new directions and I will show you around today. I hope you are excited, I know I am. Now your first class is Spanish and it's the same as me so you will be sitting next to me. I know we will be the best of friends. I will show you your locker first before going to class"

Brittany blinks a few time before looking back at Rachel and standing up, following Rachel.

* * *

"So this is your locker and here is your locker combo" Rachel said as she hands a paper to Brittany.

"Thanks, who's locker is this, it's so much bigger than the rest of them " Brittany said as she points to the big locker next to hers.

"Oh, that is Santana's locker, she has a bigger one because she's the most popular girl in school and is under the protection of coach Sylvester. All the cheerios and 2 football players Puck and Finn have a big locker." Rachel said as she looks at the locker.

"Santana, the girl with the dog?" Brittany asked curious.

Rachel looks shocked at Brittany "How do you know she has a dog with her?"  
Brittany blushed and said "Oh, I bumped into her this morning and then I saw a blond labrador. Do you know why she has this dog with her? And then a blonde girl said she is not allowed in the hallway alone?"

Rachel looks around her "Santana is blind, Lucy the dog is her guide dog. Santana's parents are the richest people in Lima so she got special permission to take Lucy with her. The blonde girl you saw is Quinn, the head cheerio, she is Santana's best friend and right hand. Her parents are like super protective over her, so she is not allowed alone in the hallway. You are lucky coach Sylvester didn't see you because she is also protective over Santana, if you hurt her she will get you suspended or worse. Quinn almost never leave her side and so is Puck, Santana's boyfriend. But I will look out tomorrow because Quinn is a major bitch and Puck doesn't think twice about beaten you to death, so if you hurt Santana your dead."

Brittany blinked and her jaw hit the ground because of what Rachel said "But they seemed so nice, wait you do you know all of this?"

"Well, Santana is in glee club with me, Santana has a beautiful voice, she has a wide vocal range, almost as good as mine, anyways the whole school knows this" Rachel said as she start walking towards the spanish room.

Brittany looks confused because this is the second time that Rachel metions the glee club, and she has no idea what a glee club "What is a glee club?"

Rachel quickly turned around and smiles "Well a glee club is a club for people who can sing good and can dance. I am the leader of that club and also the lead singer and one of the three best singers in the club, why don't you come by this afternoon. Come on it's time for Spanish."

* * *

Brittany POV.

Okay, it's clear I can't spreak a word Spanish and it didn't help that Santana is in the class with me. She is so pretty, like the prettiest girl in the world.

I don't way but everytime I see her my heart beats harder and I feel butterfly's in my Stumach. Rachel and I are on our way to the cafeteria for lunch, Rachel quickly sees her friends and run towards them. I look around and I don't see Santana anywhere, I am slightly disappointed but I will see her this afternoon "Britt come on, come sit with us?" Rachel said as she taps on the chair next to her.

I quickly sit down "Hi, I am Brittany."

"Hello Brittany, I am Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine and this is Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Sam and Sugar.

"So, Rachel did you decide wich song you are going to sing" Mercedes asks

"Oh yes, I have decided to sing a song that will not only show off my perfect pitch but also my wide vocal range. I am going to sing Don't rain on my parade. What are going to sing?"

"Well I am going to sing And I am telling you from Jennifer Hudson, do you know what Santana is going to sing?" Mercedes said as she put a hand full of tots in her mouth.

Rachel shakes her head and I couldn't help but to ask "Where is she by the way, I don't see her here and you said that this is the place where everyone eats."  
"Oh, she eats in her special lounge with Quinn, Puck and Finn." Tina said shyly.

I look confused "Why?".

"Because she is the most popular girl in school and only the most popular people in the school eats in the lounge, come on it's time for glee, Britt are you coming with us?." Kurt said as everyone stands up. I nod and follow them out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Brittany POV.

I am sitting in the auditorium next to Rachel and Kurt when a man with curly hair steps on the stage.

"Okay, guys, please welcome brittany, who maybe wants to join. I am Mr. Schuester but you can call me Mr. Schue. Now three people will audition today for the solo at sectionals so let's hear it for Rachel.

"Good luck" I say quickly.

"Hi, I am Rachel Berry and I am going to sing Don't rain on my parade"

Rachel sang Don't rain on my parade beautifully, everyone stands up and clap.

"Beautiful Rachel, now Mercedes the stage is yours." Mr. Schue said.

Mercedes quickly steps up the stage "Hi, I am Mercedes Jones and I am going to sing And I am telling you" and she starts singing with a powerful voice.

My jaw hit the ground because of how she sang it , it was so beautiful.

"Okay, last but not least Ms. Santana Lopez" Mr. Schue said as Puck guided Santaan to the piano and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

My heart hurt a little when Puck did that and I don't know why.

"Hi, I am Santana Lopez and I am going to sing the accoustic version of Titanium." And she start to play the piano.

**You shout it loud****  
****But I can't hear a word you say****  
****I'm talking loud not saying much****  
****I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet****  
****You shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose****  
****Fire away, fire away****  
****Ricochet, you take your aim****  
****Fire away, fire away****  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall****  
****I am Titanium****  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall****  
****I am Titanium**

**Cut me down****  
****But it's you who had offered to fall****  
****Ghost town, haunted love****  
****Raise you voice, sticks and stones may break my bones****  
****I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose****  
****Fire away, fire away****  
****Ricochet, you take your aim****  
****Fire away, fire away****  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall****  
****I am Titanium****  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall****  
****I am Titanium****  
****I am Titanium****  
****I am Titanium**

**Stone-hard, machine gun****  
****Firing at the ones who run****  
****Stone-hard, thus bulletproof guns**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall****  
****I am Titanium****  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall****  
****I am Titanium****  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall****  
****I am Titanium****  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall****  
****I am Titanium****  
****I am Titanium****  
****I am Titanium**

Everyone stayed quiet and we all looked shocked and Most of the girls and Kurt had tears in their eyes. Well all of girls except me but my mouth was hanging open. She sings better than Rachel and her voice is full of emotions

"Boy, she may be a bitch sometimes but boy she can sing." Kurt said before standing up and clapping loudly.

Santana turns her head and smiles, you can clearly see that she can't see us.

Everyone except me joined Kurt.

"O MY GOD Santana, what did you do over the summer." Mr. Schue said as he walked up to Santana and placed a hand on her schoulder.

Puck run up the stage and hugged Santana from behind and Santana turns around and the kissed for a few second.

"Well, my father hired a singing coach to help me sing even better." Santana said as she turns her head towards me and I can't help but smile even though she can't see it.

"You will hear tomorrow who wins the solo, it's going to be a tough one." Mr. Schue said as he walks away.

"So Britt, do you want to join?" Kurt said as softly as he leaned closer to me.

Before I can even think I say "Yes."

* * *

**I hope you like the story.**

**Please review if I should continu with this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love isn't blind. Chapter 2

Summary**: brittany is new at McKinley and she falls in love with Santana Lopez, the most popular girl in school. The only problem is that Santana can't see her because she's blind and she has a boyfriend. Will Santana fall in love with Brittany.**

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

"Santana wake up, it's time for you to get up. I have the bathtub ready for you." Santana's maid Anita said as she shakes Santana softly on her shoulder.

Santana mumbles something before turning around facing Anita "I am awake, can you give me my bathrobe please" Santana said as she sits up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Anita runs to Santana's door and grabs the bathrobe of the hanger and gives it to Santana "Here you go, now what do you want to wear today" Anita said as she walked towards Santana's closet.

"A white summer dress, a black jacket and black heels please." Santana said as she stands up and walk towards the bathroom attach to her room.

"Of course, I will lay them next to the bathrub so you don't have to seek. What do you want for breakfast Miss Santana?" Anita said as she lay the clothes down and walk towards the door.

"Just some strawberries and apples please" Santana said as she gets undressed and get into the bathtub.

"Of course just shout and I will help you with your hair and make-up" Anita said as she walks out of Santana's room.

After 20 minutes is Santana fully dressed and face full of make-up and is making her way down stairs.

"Good morning darling, did you sleep well?" Santana father Mario said as he kisses Santana on her forehead.

Santana smiled as she sits down and start eating her breakfast "I did, where are mami and Lucy?"

"Oh she took Lucy to the vet because Lucy had a lot of pain in her paw" Mario said as he put down his newspaper.

Santana almost choked on her strawberry "what, what I am supposed to do now. What happened to her paw?"

Mario sighed "We don't know but she couldn't walk this morning. I already called Quinn and she will be waiting at the parking lot at school and she won't leave your side. You don't have to be scared."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed before eating further.

"Miss Santana it's time for school" Anita said as she put Santana's breakfast away.

Santana stand up and Mario gives her a Kiss "Good luck today Mija, Anita make sure Quinn is there before you let Santana inside" Mario said the last part with a strict voice.

"Of course" Anita said before she grabbed Santana's hand and leading her to the car.

* * *

Brittany POV.

I arrive at school one hour too late because I overslept, perfect second day.

I quickly run inside and I am not looking where I am going, because of the rush I am in and yet again I bump into someone.

I look up and I see that I bumped into Santana again, wow déja vu much.

"O MY GOD Santana, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Did you get hurt? I really should where I am going but I overslept this morning and I missed first period. O my god, I am such an idiot. Wait where is Lucy?" I finally realize that Lucy isn't at her side but instead a very pissed Quinn Fabray

"That is not your problem" Santana said as Quinn helped her up.

"Santana, I am so so-" I am interrupted by Quinn.

"Okay look, yesterday was okay because you were new here so you didn't know the way. But this is your second day so that mean you should look where you are going. That also means I can be as mean I want. And we don't need a sad excuse why you didn't look where you were going. Santana could have been hurt and then you have to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Lopez and you don't want that."

I swallow and look at Santana checking for injured and I let out a breath when I don't see any. I am about to walk away when a blond woman in a track suit walk up to us.

"What is going on here, why are you talking to them" She said pointing to me at the last part.

"Coach Sue, Brittany here bumped into Santana for the second time" Quinn said.

Coach Sue turns to Santana "Are you alright? Did you get to hurt? Do I need to call your parents?"

Santana looks kind of irritated "Guys, I am fine and no you don't need to call my parents, so stop worrying. Brittany just look where you are going next time because then I am not afraid to cut a bitch is that clear."

I nod but of course she don't know that "well, Do I need to get any clearer."

"No I understand, and again I am sorry. It won't happen again." I said as I stand up and grabbed my books from the floor.

"Good" Was all that Santana said before grabbing Quinn's arm and before walking to coach Sue's office.

Way to go Britt, first you overslept and then you become enemy with the head cheerio and the cheerio coach.

I couldn't help but to notice how irritated Santana looked when coach start asking if she was alright the whole time.

I quickly shake of that thought and walk to class.

* * *

Lunch couldn't get any sooner for Brittany, to say that today is a bad day for Brittany is the understatement of the year, first she overslept then bumped into Santana again and then got slushied and failed her Spanish test.

"Hey Britt, are you going sit with us?" Rachel said as she open the door to the cafeteria.

Brittany nodded and sat down and start eating her lunch.

"So Rachel, I heard you are going to sing a duet with Santana today, why?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel smiled before she starts to speak "Well Santana I did some volunteering at a house for children with abusive parents so Santana and I decided to sing a song about it. I will showcase my vocal range and Santana's, of course is hers not as great as mine but still pretty good."

I can't wait for glee club. Ever I heard Santana sing yesterday I can't help but feel something for her but I don't know what.

* * *

Brittany POV.

After waited 3 houres it finally time for glee, and I can't wait for Santana to sing that song with Rachel and I don't know why.

Everyone is here except Mr. Schue. I can't help but look at Santana and I notice she is kinda uncomfortable.

Mr. Schue finally walked into the choir room after we waited for 10 minutes "Okay class, who is ready for practice."

Rachel raised her hand "Mr. Schue as much I like to practice for sectionals, Santana and I like to sing a song. So why don't we all go to the auditorium."

"Of course Rachel. Santana where is Lucy, because you look really uncomfortable without her today" Mr. Schue said when he sees how Santana holds Puck arm like she's scared. But I would be scared to when your guide dog isn't here to guide you.

"Lucy, is the vet because has pain in her paw" Santana said as Puck guide her to the auditorium.

After a 2 minute walk we finally arrive, of course is Rachel the first one there. Puck guided Santana to one of the chairs.

"Okay Santana, Rachel the floor is all yours" Mr. Schue said Brad start to play.

(Santana is **bold **and Rachel is normal)

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies__  
__Those storm clouds gather in her eyes__  
__Her daddy was a mean old mister__  
__Mama was an angel in the ground__  
__The weather man called for a twister__  
__She prayed blow it down_

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**__**  
**__**To wash the sins out of that house**__**  
**__**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**__**  
**__**To rip the nails out of the past**__Together:_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,__  
__Every brick, every board, every slamming door __**blown away**__  
__'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday__  
__Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,__  
__**Blown away**__, blown away_

_**She heard those sirens screaming out**__**  
**__**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**__**  
**__**She locked herself in the cellar**__**  
**__**Listened to the screaming of the wind**__**  
**__**Some people call it taking shelter**__**  
**__**She called it sweet revenge**__Together:_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,__  
__Every brick, every board, every slamming door __**blown away**__  
__'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday__  
__Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,__  
__**Blown away**__, blown away, __**Blown away,**__ blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma__  
__To wash the sins out of that house__  
__There's not enough wind in Oklahoma__  
__To rip the nails out of the past__together:_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all __**blown away**__ (blown away)__  
__Every brick, every board, every slamming door __**blown away**__ (blown away)__  
__'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)__  
__Every tear-soaked whiskey memory __**blown away,blown away**__,__**blown away**_

_Away_

_**Away**_

When they are finished everyone jumped up clapping and cheering.

"Rachel, Santana that was amazing. Why did you sing this song?" Mr. Schue said.

"We did some volunteering at a house for children with abusive parents so we decided to sing a song about it" Santana said as she smile

I can't help but think that her smile the most beautiful smile on earth is. Why am I feeling this? Am I falling love with Santana Lopez?

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**I am sorry it took long to update but I am having problems with my laptop so I need to buy a new one. Blown away by madilyn bailey**


	3. Chapter 3

Love isn't blind. Chapter 3

Summary**: brittany is new at McKinley and she falls in love with Santana Lopez, the most popular girl in school. The only problem is that Santana can't see her because she's blind and she has a boyfriend. Will Santana fall in love with Brittany.**

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

"Okay guys this week assignment is you are going to work in two teams. Boy's against girls. This is going to be a competition and the winning group wins a free meal at Breadsticks. Both groups will perform for the whole school and they will declare the winner." Mr. Schue said. Everyone went crazy.

"We can go to my house for this assignment" Santana said as all the girls walk away.

"Of course and I already have a few ideas to win this." Rachel said as they walk to the parking lot.

"Ah Miss Santana are you ready to go home?" Anita said as she grabbed Santana's hand.

"Yes, all are coming with me for an assignment for glee is that alright?" Santana said as Anita led her to the car. Anita nodded and all the girls walk to the girl and get inside.

"Of course, I will let your father know, will they eat with us?" Anita said as she start the car and drive away.

"Santana, your mother seems so nice" Brittany said, of course she has no idea that Anita is Santana's maid. Everyone except Brittany starts laughing.

"She isn't my mother, she is my maid" Santana said trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh" was all Brittany said as she blushed.

They finally arrive at Santana's house after a good twenty minute ride. Brittany's mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide "This is your house"

Santana's house is located on a hill and is a 2.5 million worth mansion with 9 bedrooms, a pool, a garage for 5 cars and a tennis court.

"don't worry Britt, we have been there" Tina said as she put her hand under Brittany's chin and closer her mouth.

"Come on, let's get started" Santana said as Anita opened the door.

"O MY GOD, this is beautiful" Brittany said as she stepped into the hall.

"Let's go to my room, we can practice there" Santana said as she is already upstairs.

"O MY GOD, this room is just as big as my house " Brittany said as she stepped into Santana's room.

Santana's room 20 meters by 20 meter big and has a build in bathroom, walk in closet a studio with a piano and a guitar.

"I know right, now let's get started." As soon as Santana said that Lucy came running in the room.

"Hey Lucy, how is your paw today huh" Santana said as she pet Lucy's head.

"Well, if the rest of the school is going to be the judge we need to do something great. We need to win this" Quinn said as she sit down on the sofa.

Rachel of course is the first one to come up this ideas "Well, I think we need to sing a song that will showcase my voice and perfect pitch and then you can sing in the background. I suggest a song by Barbra Streisand"

"Umm No"

"Come on Mercedes, we both know if I sing lead we are going to beat the boys. I know you want to sing a solo too but I am the best chance of winning that we have." Rachel said.

All the girls let out a sigh. Until Quinn come up with an idea "I know how we can win this."

"Well, I am all open for ideas Q. what do you have in mind" Tina said .

"You remember the assembly you did when you sang push it" Tina and Rachel nodded "Well the whole school loved it, so if we want to win we need to give them what they want. Sex"

All the girls look Quinn with a weird look on their face. Santana is the first one the break the silence "Quinn, you are a genius. We need to do something sexy to win this"

Anita come into the room with a can full of lemonade and a plate full of cookies "Here you go girls, we are going to eat in one hour. Oh and Santana your father called, he's stuck at the hospital and your mother has a girls night out today so they won't be eating with us tonight"

"It's alright, I am used to it" Santana said with a sad look on her face.

"Well let's find the perfect song" Sugar said as she plays with Lucy, who's trying to sleep.

"I know the perfect song, anaconda by Nicki Minaj" Brittany said as she grabbed a cookie from the plate.

"Perfect, now we just need some sexy moves" Quinn said as all the girls look at Brittany.

Brittany notices this and starts to feel uncomfortable "What"

"Well you are the best dancer of all of us" Tina said obvious

Over the next hour Brittany is trying to come up with a sexy dance routine, but is failing a little

"Girls dinner is ready" Anita shouted from downstairs

"Come, I think we deserve a break. How about we watch a movie after diner. We have until Friday" Santana said as everyone walk out of her room and into the dining room "It smell delicious Anita" Quinn said as she sit down next to Santana.

"Thank you, it's chicken with potatoes and salad. Enjoy" Anita said as she walk away.

* * *

After minutes the girls are finished "O MY GOD is it just me or get Anita's cooking better every time I am here" Quinn said as she leans back and places her hands on her stomach.

The girls laugh and do exactly the same "But Quinn, you are here almost every day" Santana said as she stand up and place all the plates on the counter.

"I know, but still."

"How about we leave the rehearsals for tomorrow and we watch a movie." Santana said after she finished the dishes.

"yeah, come on" Quinn said as everyone stand up and walk to the TV-room.

* * *

It's finally Friday and all the girls are excited. They finally got the choreography right.

The girls are in the girls bathroom putting up their make-up, do their hair and putting on their outfits. Quinn helps Santana with her make-up and hair since Santana can't.

"So all finished beautiful" Quinn said as she is finished with Santana's hair and make-up.

"Thanks, you look beautiful too" Santana said with a smirk and all the girls except Brittany burst out laughing.

"Wait, how do you know Quinn look beautiful? I though being blind meant that you can't see. How is that possible?" Brittany said as she looks at the girls.

"I am not born blind Brittany, I know how everyone except you look like and I do know that Quinn look beautiful because she always is." Santana said as she walks to Brittany with a smile on her face.

"Come on it's time to get to the gymnasium, and win this thing" Mercedes said as she links her arm with Santana and guide her.

"Okay children quiet please, now the new directions are holding a contest between the boys and girls and you're the judge and when everyone has performed you will vowed on who you think is the best. Okay here are the boys" Principal Figgins said.

**Together:**

**Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the patg**

**Blaine and Kurt:**

**I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do  
'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you**

**Together:**

**C'ause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I want to die in your arms, arms  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm going to give you my heart**

**Puck and Finn:**

**And I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
And I don't care if you do  
'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you  
I think I see you**

**Together:**

**Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
You're such a heavenly view**

Everyone clapped and cheered when the music stopped. Principal Figging walks to the microfoon "Okay children, it's time for the girls".

**Together**

**My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun**

All the girls come running up the stage and start shaking their butts.

**Santana:**

**Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit  
Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins  
Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish  
Now that's real, real, real  
Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill  
Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils  
I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill  
**

**Mercedes:**

**I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill  
And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun**

The girls start to crawl to the other side of the stage where the boy dancers are, stand up and sliding down the body of the boys.

They shake their butts again in a sexy way.

**Together:**

**My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun**

**Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
(Look at her butt)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt**

The girls dance around the boy dancers and making sexy moves.

The boys and Mr. Schue watch with their mouth hanging open in shock.

**Santana and Mercedes:**

**This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles  
Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's  
Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his rifle  
Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil  
Now that bang, bang, bang  
I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine  
He toss my salad like his name Romaine  
And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain  
I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill  
And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
He say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun**

The girls do some hairography and sexy move against the boy dancers.

**Together:**

**My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun**

**Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
(Look at her butt)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt**

The girls climb on the back of the dancers and start bouncing up and down.

Every boy in the crowd is going crazy and shouting that the girls should not stop. Jacob ben Isreal sound like he's having orgasm or something.

**Brittany (Rachel):**

**Little in the middle but she got much back  
Little in the middle but she got much back  
Little in the middle but she got much back  
(Oh my God, look at her butt)**

The mouths of Mr. Schue and all the boys still hang open.

Brittany and Rachel start to dance sexy together

**Together:**

**My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun  
My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
Don't want none unless you got buns, hun**

Santana and Quinn, Brittany and Rachel, Mercedes and Tina dance with eachother and Sugar dances with a dancer.

**Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
(Look at her butt)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt**

The girls are doing hairography again.

**Mercedes:**

**Yeah, he love this fat ass, ha haha!  
Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club  
I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club?  
Fuck the skinny bitches! Fuck the skinny bitches in the club!  
I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the muthafuckin' club  
Fuck you if you skinny bitches, what?! Kyuh  
Ha ha, ha ha  
I got a big fat ass (ass, ass, ass)  
Come on!**

Mercedes slaps all the girls' butts and that shake het butt again against the boy and all the girls do the same.

When the music stops it's completely silent, after a few minutes Jacob shouts "YESSSSSS" and the crowd goes wild except for Mr. Schue and the boys.

The girls hug each other and run off stage and to the choir room.

"Quiet now children, you can vowed now for the one you think is the best good luck" Is all Principal Figgins said before walking away

* * *

Everyone is the choir room and Mr. Schue doesn't look happy but neither are the boys.

"What were you thinking?" Mr. Schue yelled at the girls.

"Well you said it was a competition and we won didn't we, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well Santana, it's a very big deal because it was inappropriate. Remember last year when we did this you girls won with the acoustic version of If I were a boy and now you come up with a slutty song and with slutty choreography. But of course how can you see how big of a deal it is since you can't see anything at all." Mr. Schue yelled and instantly regret it "Santana I"

"You know Mr. Schue your right, I can't see anything and I don't see what big of a deal it is because you said it was a competition and we chose a song which we thought would help us win, and it did. You didn't say anything about what sort song we needed to choose. Okay maybe the dancing was a little inappropriate but remember last year when they did push it, well that was the same sort dancing so we girls thought it would be okay. But then of course since I am blind I can't see how big of deal it is" Santana said as she stand and start walking out of the room without a her cane.

"Santana wait"Mr. Schue shouted but she is already gone.

"Nice job Mr. Schue, come on guys, let's find her" Quinn said as she grabbed Santana's cane and walk away.

* * *

I hope you like it. I am not good at discribing how they dance so I am sorry about that. I know it's been a while since I updated but I was having trouble with my laptop so that needed to be fixed. Please review


	4. flashback 1

Love isn't blind. Chapter 4

Summary**: brittany is new at McKinley and she falls in love with Santana Lopez, the most popular girl in school. The only problem is that Santana can't see her because she's blind and she has a boyfriend. Will Santana fall in love with Brittany.**

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language**

**AN: the next three chapters are going to be flashbacks about how Santana became blind.**

* * *

Brittany and Santana re having a free hour so they sit in the cafeteria toghether.

Brittany has a question that she wanted to ask since Friday in the girls bathroom. "Hey San, you told me Friday that you weren't born blind. So then when did you became blind?"

Santana turns her head to Brittany and start to pet Lucy's head "It happened last year"

"Can I know how it happened?" Brittany asks softly.

"Yeah, but it's not a fun story" Santana said as she begin to tell the story "Last year we were practicing for Sectionals when I stepped on Rachel's toes three times"

* * *

"Au, Santana I understand you can't be as good as a dancer as me but I would appreciate if you would stop stepping on my feet" Rachel complained as Santana stepped on her foot for the third time.

"Again, I am sorry okay" Santana said as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey San, are you alright, you seems so off today" Mr. Schue said as he walked over to Santana and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine, just a bit tired and nauseous" Just as Santana said that she throw up all over the floor.

"Wow" Was all Mr. Schue said as he takes a step back. All the glee members turn around except Puck and Quinn, they run to Santana as she throw up again.

Puck rubs her back and Quinn hand Santana her bottle with water "here."  
"Thanks" Santana said weakly.

"Tina can you please get the nurse and the janitor. Hey are you alright" Mr. Schue said.

Puck picks Santana up and places her on a chair and sits down next to her. Santana leans on Puck shoulder when he sat down. "Mmm, I don't know"

"Santana, are you pregnant?" Rachel said as she walks to Santana

Santana looks at Rachel with a weak angry look "No I am not"

The nurse, Tina and the janitor walk into the choir room. The nurse walks to Santana and feel her forehead "You feel a bit warm, when did you start to feel sick?"

"When I woke up this morning" Santana said.

The nurse nods "Why don't you go with me and I will call your father to pick you up."  
Santana stands up and walk out of the room with the nurse. Puck and Quinn follow them. The janitor finished with the cleaning and walks out too.

"Okay, that was the grossed moment of my life" Kurt said with a disgusted look.

"Guys a little bit sympathy" Mr. Schue.

* * *

"Good morning Santana Happy birthday,how do you feel today?" Anita said as she pulled the curtain open and Santana's room is filled with light.

"I'm fine, thank you" Santana said as she stand up and walk to her closed and grab her cheerios uniform "What do you want for breakfast?" Anita said as she starts to make Santana's bed.

"Just some apples" Santana shout from the bathroom.

Santana finally come down after twenty minutes fully dressed in her uniform and face full of make-up "Good morning darling Happy birthday how are you feeling?" Santana's dad Mario asks as he gives her a kiss on her forehead. "I am fine dad, my eyes hurt a little but other than that I am fine" Santana said as she sit down and eat her breakfast.

Mario put the newspaper down and looks concerned at Santana "What do you mean your eyes hurt?"

"Well when Anita opened my curtains my eyes started to hurt and they still hurt" Santana said as she eats the last piece of apple.

"Okay, I want you to look at me, I just want to know if your pupils are dilated" Mario said as he grabs a flashlight and shine it into Santana's eyes. "They response normal but they have a little bit of red in them so I want you to keep an eye on that and if it gets worse I want you to say it immediately and I take you to an eye specialist, okay. Now since it's your sixteenth birthday your mami and I got you something. Why don't you look outside" Mario said as Santana shot up and run to the door and seconds later he hears her scream "O MY GOD. O MY GOD! You got me a car?" Santana said as she bounced up and down.

The car Santana's parents got her is a white Lexus is250. Santana's mum Maribel steps out of the car "Happy birthday honey, now make everybody jealous"

Maribel gives Santana a kiss and gives her the keys. Santana quickly jump into her car and drives away.

When Santana arrives at school everybody looks at her when she steps out and take of her sunglasses her pain in her eyes start again but she ignores it when she walks to the entrance where Quinn, Puck and Finn are waiting for her "Happy birthday S." Finn and Quinn said as they give her a big group hug.

Once she is released Puck gives her a kiss on the lips "Happy birthday babe, nice present you've got."  
Santana smiles "thanks come on, it's time the four most popular people in school to make the big entrance" She said as they walk through the door. As always the crowd parts like the red sea when they walk through the hallways.

* * *

It's a week later and the pain in Santana's eyes only got worse but Santana doesn't say anything to her father like she promised.

It's the middle of the night when Mario and Maribel are awaken by their daughter screaming in pain, within seconds they run out of their room and into Santana's room. When they arrive in the room they see that Santana is sitting on her bed and her hands are covering her eyes and she's crying.

"Santana honey, what's wrong?" Maribel said as she sits down next to Santana and put her arms around her. Santana cries even harder "My eyes, they hurt so much" Santana said as Maribel looks at Mario in shock.

"That's it, Santana we are taking you to the hospital, and we will figure it out what it is." Mario said as he grabbed is phone and called the hospital.

Maribel helps Santana up and grabbed a blanket and help Santana down the stairs, when they hear Mario on the phone "I don't care it's the middle of the night. She's my daughter and she screaming in pain and we are taking her and I want you to find the best eye specialist there is in the hospital" a small pause when he answered "I don't care if you have to wake him, see you soon" Mario hangs up and sees Santana and Maribel "Come on let's go."

* * *

"Now what seems to be the problem" Dr. Smith said.

Mario looks just angry at him "My daughter complained that her eyes hurt a week ago and tonight she was screaming and crying because of the pain. I looked at her eyes a week ago and there was a bit of red in them" Mario said as he walk around."  
"Okay, Now Santana I will shine this in your eyes and the I am going to run some tests okay" Dr. Smith said and he shines into her eyes "Santana di you have any problem seeing?"

Santana nodded "I keep bumping into things because I see them too late. Okaynow I am going to run test to see what's wrong. Just relax."

Ten minutes later Santana and Dr. Smith return and sit down again "Okay, Santana i have the result. And I am afraid I have some bad news. You have glaucoma. Glaucoma is a term describing a group of ocular disorders with multifactorial etiology united by a clinically characteristic intraocular pressure-associated optic neuropathy."

Santana looks at her parents and back to Dr. Smith "But I am going to be alright right?"

Dr. Smith sighed "Santana you are going to be blind. I am sorry."

**Santana:**

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,**

**"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,**

**I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"**

**Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes**

**Like they have any right at all to criticize,**

**Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason**

"I will give special glasses that will slow down the process but at this stage there is nothing else I can do. Surgery won't help either if anything it will make her lose her sight even faster. Smith is explaining but Santana isn't listening, she stares into nothingness. Maribel is crying because her baby is going to lose her sight soon and Mario is the only one who's really listening even though he doesn't look happy at all.

**Santana:**

**'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable**

**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**

**No one can find the rewind button, girl.**

**So cradle your head in your hands**

**And breathe... just breathe,**

**Oh breathe, just breathe**

The ride back to the house is in complete silence.

Santana got some special glasses she needs to wear. Santana can't sleep that night because she's crying her eyes out alone.

**Santana:**

**May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss**

**"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,**

**"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."**

**Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,**

**But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,**

**Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.**

Santana walk through the hallway alone, she's heading to coach Sylvester's office.

"Ahh Lopez what can I do for you?" Coach said without looking up.

Santana can feel the tears forming in her eyes "I came here because I need to resign from the cheerios"

Coach's head shot up with an angry look but as soon she saw Santana her face softened "What's wrong."

Santana explained and broke down crying and the Sue Sylvester stood up and hugged her.

**Santana:**

**Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**

**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.**

**No one can find the rewind button, boys,**

**So cradle your head in your hands,**

**And breathe... just breathe,**

**Oh breathe, just breathe**

Santana is standing on the stage of the auditorium singing the song in the microphone.

Nobody knows why she's crying, why she doesn't wear her cheerleading uniform or why she's wearing those weird glasses.

**Santana:**

**There's a light at each end of this tunnel,**

**You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out**

**And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again**

**If you'd only try turning around.**

**Santana:**

**2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song**

**If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,**

**Threatening the life it belongs to**

**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd**

**Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud**

**And I know that you'll use them, however you want to**

**Santana**

**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**

**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**

**No one can find the rewind button now**

**Sing it if you understand.**

**and breathe, just breathe**

**woah breathe, just breathe,**

**Oh breathe, just breathe,**

**Oh breathe, just breathe**.

The music stops and the entire auditorium is silent, nobody claps. They just stare at Santana confused.

Mr. Schue is the first one to break the silence "Santana that was beautiful but why are crying or why don't you wear your cheerio uniform and why those weird glasses?"

Santana looks at everyone and starts to cry again. Puck runs to the stage and hug Santana when he starts to lower them to the ground.

"What's wrong babe you can tell us" Puck said as Santana cries on his shoulder.

"yea, you can trust us Santana, please" Mercedes said.

She said the six words that brought everyone in shock

"I am going to be blind"

**Please review if you like it. Please review if I should continue or if you have ideas on how to make it better.**


	5. flashback 2

Love isn't blind. Chapter 5

Summary**: brittany is new at McKinley and she falls in love with Santana Lopez, the most popular girl in school. The only problem is that Santana can't see her because she's blind and she has a boyfriend. Will Santana fall in love with Brittany.**

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language**

**AN: the next three chapters are going to be flashbacks about how Santana became blind.**

* * *

It's been three months since Santana told everyone she's going to be blind, in those three months she already lost seventy- five percent of the sight.

Santana stopped wearing the glasses she got from the doctor and her parents started to get super protective over her. Mario and Maribel are already started to look for a guide dog for when Santana is blind. Finn, Puck and Quinn promised Mario that they will look out for her in school.

"Okay guys, I just talked with Principal Figgins and he has decided that we could use a break so we are going on a two week vacation." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room. It was quiet for a few seconds before everyone start talking and asking questions.

"Guys calm down, now we are going to LA thanks to Mr. Motta for letting us use his summer house." Mr. Schue said as he tried to calm everyone down.

Everyone is super excited except for Santana. Quinn notices this "Hey aren't you excited. We are going to LA isn't that where you always wanted to go?"

Santana looks at Quinn "Yeah, but there is no way my parents are letting me go. You know how they are these days"

Quinn looks at Santana with a sad face "I know but they can't just let you stay home, while we are in LA."

Mr. Schue hears the conversation between Santana and Quinn "Santana if you want I can talk to your parents." Santana nod and gives Mr. Schue her cell phone.

Mr. Schue walks away with the phone and after ten minutes he walks back in the class "I am sorry, but your parents don't think it's safe for you to come with us."

"Well, if Santana is not going with us then neither am I" Puck said.

Santana looked at Puck "No, You go and have fun and I will stay here with my parents okay."

"But"

"No but Q. have fun for me okay." Santana said as the bell rang. Puck walked up to Santana and gave her a quick peck on her cheek "See you in two weeks okay. We will call everyday okay."

Santana smiled "Of course, I will miss you. Oh and Q don't forget what you promised okay"

Quinn gave Santana a hug "Of course I will miss you too."

Santana gave Finn a quick hug and walked towards Anita and waved one more time before she got in the car.

* * *

Santana arrived home after the twenty minutes' drive and walked into the house where her parents are waiting for her.

"Hey mija, I know you're mad at us for not letting you go to LA with the glee club but I just spoke with Dr. Smith and he said that because you lost almost all of your sight in such a short time, it would be crazy to let you go." Mario said as Santana just stormed past him and ran up the stairs and after a few seconds you heard a door slam shut.

"Well that went better than I thought" Mario said as Maribel just looked mad at him before she walked towards Santana's room and she heard a piano playing and Santana singing when she got closer

**Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn?  
I push it down, push it down**

**I'm the one "for a good time call"**  
**Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell**  
**I feel the love, feel the love**

**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**  
**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**  
**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**

**Throw 'em back 'til I lose count**

Maribel opened the door and she saw Santana playing the piano and singing.

Maribel just stand in the doorway listening to Santana.

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**  
**Like it doesn't exist**  
**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**  
**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

**But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**  
**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**  
**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**On for tonight**

**Sun is up, I'm a mess**  
**Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**  
**Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**

**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**  
**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**  
**1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink**

**Throw 'em back 'til I lose count**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**  
**I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**  
**Like it doesn't exist**  
**I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**  
**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

**But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**  
**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes**  
**Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**On for tonight**

**On for tonight**  
**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**On for tonight**  
**On for tonight**  
**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight**  
**On for tonight**  
**On for tonight**

Santana finished when she heard someone clapping. She quickly turned around and she knew her mother was standing there "You sang beautifully mija."

Santana ignored her mother as she sat on her bed with her legs and arms crossed.

"Look, I know you don't look it mija but what would happen if you lost all your sight when you are away, huh. Dr. Smith said that the change that you lose your sight in those two weeks is almost one hundred percent and your father and I are planning to be for you when that happens okay.

Don't cry mija" Maribel said as she sat next to Santana and stroked her arm.

Santana collapsed into her mother crying "This is so unfair. Why is this happening to me?"

Maribel stroked Santana's back "I know it's unfair. I don't know why this is happening to you but there is nothing we can do to stop it and I know I would do anything to stop this from happening."

Maribel sat with Santana until Santana fell asleep from all the crying.

* * *

It's been a week and Maribel and Mario were eating their breakfast when a scream came from Santana's room. Mario raced as fast as he could to Santana's room with Maribel following closely. When they arrived they saw Santana lying on floor crying "It's so dark. HELP ME IT'S SO DARK! I CAN'T SEE. HELP ME"

Maribel putted her hand for her mouth and tried to hold back the tears but failing.

Mario knelled down next to Santana and touched her shoulder, as soon as he touched Santana she shot up and hugged her father "Papi,I can't see. it's so dark. Please help me. Please"

"Everything is going to be alright mija. Your mother and I are here for you. Your safe, I have you and I won't let you go unless I am one hundred percent sure it's safe." Mario said as he hugged Santana back.

After twenty minutes Mario looked down and saw Santana fast asleep in his arm so he picked her up and put her into her bed.

"I am going to call Mr. Schuester and tell him what happened" Mario said as he walked down.

* * *

"Okay guys now that you are all awake I have some bad news." Mr. Schue said as everyone was eating their breakfast.

"What is it Mr. Schue?" Mike asked.

"Mario Lopez just called and Santana lost her sight today" Mr. Schue said as Puck sprayed his Orange juice out of his mouth and all of the juice landed on Tina.

"Euuhh, Puck" Tina said as she grabbed a tissue.

"Wait what?" Puck asked as he looked at Quinn and the back at Mr. Schue.

"Mr. and Mrs Lopez were eating their breakfast when Santana screamed and when they ran into her room she was crying and saying 'it's so dark' and 'I can't see'"

Puck quickly stands up and run towards the door "Wait Puck where are you going?" Mr. Schue said as he run after Puck "where do you think. To Santana of course"

"Puck, you can't go"

"Why not, she is my girlfriend and she needs me now more than ever and I am here in LA" Puck shouted.

"Well Mr. Lopez said that it shouldn't ruined your vacation" Mr. Schue said as he placed a hand on Puck's shoulder "You will see her in a week"

* * *

A week has passed and Santana hasn't come out of her bed and hasn't eaten anything for a week.

"Santana please eat something" Maribel said as she placed the plate on Santana's night stand.

Santana just lay there with her eyes towards the wall.

Mario walks into her room "Santana you have a visitor."

"Go away" Santana said as she turned away from her parents.

"You can come in" Mario said as he and Maribel left her room.

"Santana?" Puck asked as he sat down on the bed. Santana doesn't even turn around.

Puck grabbed the guitar form the studio and sat down on the bed again and start playing.

**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand****  
****But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man****  
****These nights never seem to go to plan****  
****I don't want you to leave,****  
****Will you hold my hand?****Oh, won't you stay with me****  
****'Cause you're all I need****  
****This ain't love it's clear to see****  
****But darling, stay with me****Why am I so emotional?****  
****No it's not a good look, gain some self control****  
****Deep down I know this never works****  
****But you could lay with me,****  
****So it doesn't hurt**

Santana turned around facing Puck and smiled at him**Oh, won't you stay with me****  
****'Cause you're all I need****  
****This ain't love, it's clear to see****  
****But darling, stay with me****Oooh oh ooh oooh ooooh oh****  
****Oooh oh ooh oooh ooooh oh****Oh, won't you stay with me****  
****'Cause you're all I need****  
****This ain't love, it's clear to see****  
****But darling, stay with me****  
**

**Oh, won't you stay with me****  
****'Cause you're all I need****  
****This ain't love, it's clear to see****  
****But darling, stay with me**

"That was beautiful, Puck" Santana said as she smiled.

"Well I had to something because your parents told me you have been depressed for a week. So I did what every good boyfriend would do and cheered you up." Puck said as he gave Santana a kiss on her cheek.

"So you aren't going to break up with me" Santana asked. Puck looked at Santana like is crazy "What, why would I break up with you" Puck asked as he lay down next to Santana.

"Because I am not perfect anymore. I need help with everything and I know that would do that if I was you" Santana said as she turns her head towards Puck.

Puck put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes "You are perfect, you always were and always will be. And I am happy to help you with everything. You are still the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I would be crazy to let you go. I love you and I will for the rest of my life."

Santana hugged Puck and said "Thank you. I love you too."

They laid there for a few minutes when Maribel walked into the room "Santana honey, I have news. Your father and I have decited to send you to a blind school for a few months to learn how to live your life as normal as possible."

Santana turned her head towards Maribel "Where is that school?"

"In Seattle, I am so sorry but you're leaving tomorrow."

* * *

**I am sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter and please review**


End file.
